


Partners in Crime

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (they're students this time not professors XD), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Partners in crime... or at least anatomy lab.Prompto distracts his girlfriend/lab partner during a dissection.Disclaimer: do not do sex things in a lab environment, it's dangerous. Even if you're not allergic to the preservatives.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand! (and by “popular demand,” I mean I lost it when I deleted sharksandshoebills and felt bad because the friend who inspired it really liked it, but I couldn’t be bothered to rewrite it… until now!) BUT, because of this being a rewrite, it’s probably going to be different from the original, if you’ve read it. Enjoy regardless! <3

You settled down onto the lab stool, hooking your foot around it to scoot closer to the bench. You set the box of bones down in front of you, opening your notebook to a fresh page and laying the bones out on the paper, tracing around them and labeling each bone in its outline.

You had assembled one whole leg of the creature (with the clavicle and scapula, too), and a full leg, with half the pelvis. That, you outlined in more free space, labeling the three distinct bone elements of it, and their junctures and protrusions. Who knew what specifics of this skeleton the professor was going to test on, after all?

While you did that, Prompto grumbled. “I thought you liked cats.”

“I do!” you replied. “Love them inside—” you gestured to the bones— “and out.”

He made some other sarcastic comment you didn’t quite catch as you flipped to another clean page and began to outline the bones of the skull, but you had a feeling you were going to find out what he’d said soon enough. Especially because he was laughing at his own joke, whatever it was.

You labeled the bones, then assembled them into a half-skull, turning to Prompto with a little “ta-da!” and wiggle of your fingers at your handiwork.

He fished his phone out of his pocket then, and took pictures of the half skull, the articulated limbs, and your bone diagrams.

“You’d better turn those in.” he stated, flicking his gaze up to you. “We’re supposed to be slicing up the brain now, aren’t we?”

You sighed. “Yeah. I’ll go get us gloves.”

“Well…” he began, “you know I always end up cutting through mine, and then I need extra pairs. So why don’t you get gloves and the brain and all that, and I’ll just take pictures of the structures? I’ll make sure to email them to you this time, I promise.”

You didn’t know what else he had planned, but at least you knew that he _was_ planning on paying attention to your work, if he was going to photograph it.

So you set off to the front of the lab, gathering one set of gloves, a dissection tray, and one brain (non-human, of course. This wasn’t that advanced of an anatomy course).

You set the tray down between Prompto’s seat and your own and bent to get your dissection kit from your backpack. You sat down again and put your gloves on, then got to work.

You narrated what you were doing while Prompto looked on, snapping a photo every time you dragged your probe across an important structure. While he held hi phone in one hand, the other took notes on terms and the order the photos would be in, so he could label them later when he was downloading them and sending you the email. But eventually, silently, he put down his pencil and switched his phone to his other hand.

His now-free hand settled onto your thigh. You looked down at it, then up at his face, squinting in confusion when you locked eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” he laughed, “just keep going. I’m listening.”

You sighed a little as you sliced through more tissue of the corpus callosum, talking about the split-brain experiments, when Prompto’s hand made its way under your skirt.

“Prompto.” There was no waver to your voice, no question. Not even a warning. “I’m allergic to specimen preservatives.”

That should have served as warning and reminder enough, but he leaned in as his fingers brushed over your underwear. “I know. But you’re the only thing I’ve touched in lab today.” Then, he pushed your underwear aside and dragged his finger up, beginning with slow movements.

You did your best to keep working, to cover for the both of you, still trying your best to explain what you were doing to the brain, why it mattered. But that was only in the moments you weren’t biting your lip to choke back whimpers.

You looked desperately to the TA running the lab, engrossed in something else, so she had no idea that you were squirming on the lab stool, taking shudder-y breaths.

You ground into Prompto’s hand, whining.

“Hey, keep it down.” His hand moved faster. A little louder, he asked, “And what does that do?”

_Oh._ “Well, in the—” a pant— “center like that, is where tactile innnnnnnnput is registered. Like on the hhhhhhhhhomunculus in the book.”

“Good, good,” he said, absently turning a page in the lab manual.  “And how close is that to…” he trailed off, and you realized what he meant.

“ _Very,_ ” you stressed.

“Oh, good.”

You put down your probe as you rode out your orgasm, then shifted your hips uncomfortably as Prompto retracted his hand.

Around you, other pairs were beginning to clean up their workstations, so you were free to leave. You put your dissection kit away and peeled off one glove as Prompto lifted his hand to his mouth, to lick his fingers clean.  You pulled his hand down with your ungloved one, with a pointed, “No eating in lab.”


End file.
